The present invention relates to a system for signalling the termination of the lifetime of a battery for the battery operated electronic timepiece.
There has been proposed a wrist watch having a dual display device comprising a hand display device and an electro-optical digital display device. In such a wrist watch, the time display with hands is easy to read compared with the electro-optical time display. Accordingly, the hand display device is preferably used to display the time and the electro-optical display device is used for other indication, for example as a stopwatch.